חפירות רחבת הכותל 2009-2005
[http://www.hadashot-esi.org.il/report_detail.asp?id=1219 מקור הכתבה: שלומית וקסלר-בדולח , אלכסנדר און , בריז'יט אונונה ושועה קיסילביץ חדשות ארכאולוגיה 121 23 ספטמבר 2009 דו"ח ראשוני] שטח החפירות (כ-1.5 דונם) משתרע כ-100 מ' ממערב להר הבית למרגלות מצוק סלע גבוה שמפריד כיום בין הרובע היהודי לרחבת הכותל המערבי. החפירה נערכה בשטח המיועד להקמת מבנה שישמש מרכז למורשת הכותל המערבי. על פי התכנון, ישומרו השרידים שנחשפו בקומת המסד של המבנה המתוכנן. שטח החפירות ממוקם בתוואי רחוב הגיא (אל-וואד) שהתקיים באזור זה עד שנת 1967. רחוב זה, המוביל משער שכם בצפון, לעבר שער האשפות בדרום העיר, משמר את נתיבו של רחוב העמודים (הקרדו) המזרחי של ירושלים ומשמש גם היום אחד הרחובות הראשיים בהעיר העתיקה של ירושלים. בעומק של כ-4.5 מ' מתחת למפלס הרחבה הנוכחי נחשף הרחוב הקדום למלוא רוחבו, כולל הסטווים ושורת החנויות לאורכו. החפירה אפשרה לעקוב אחר התפתחותו של הרחוב ממועד סלילתו במאה הב' לסה"נ ועד 1967. במהלך פרק זמן זה גבה מפלסו בכ-4 מ', ורוחבו הצטמצם מ-11 מ' לכ-3 מ' בלבד. ‏‏ בשנים 2009-2005 נערכה חפירה ארכיאולוגית רחבת היקף בחלקה הצפוני-מערבי של רחבת הכותל המערבי בירושלים . החפירה, מטעם רשות העתיקות ביוזמה ובמימון של הקרן למורשת הכותל, נוהלה על ידי ש' וקסלר-בדולח וא' און בסיועם של ב' אונונה, ש' קיסילביץ', ל' שילוב, פ' בצר וא' זילברברוד (ניהול שטח), י' אוחיון, ר' אבו-טעאה, א' גבריאלי וא' בכר (מנהלה), ב' עג'מי (פיקוח בטיחות), ו' אסמן, מ' קיפניס, מ' קונין, ט' קורנפלד וו' פירסקי (מדידות), צ' שגיב, א' פרץ וש' וקסלר-בדולח (צילום שטח), ד' גהלי ופ' פרטוש מחברת Skyview (צילום מבלון), נ' זאק וא' ברין (שרטוט), ק' עמית ומ' סלצברגר (צילום ממצא קטן), י' בוכנהולץ וא' גנור (רפאות כלי חרס), ר' ויניצקי, י' קופרשמידט וג' ביינר (מעבדת מתכת), ע' רביב ור' ויניצקי (מעבדת אבן ועצם), ד' ויינבלט (ציור כלי חרס, כלי אבן וזכוכית). בעיבוד ופרסום הממצאים משתתפים נוסף על המחברים גם צ' גרינהוט (כלי חרס מתקופת הברזל), ר' רוזנטל-הגינבוטום (כלי חרס מהתקופות הרומית והביזנטית), מ' אבישר (כלי חרס מהתקופות האסלאמית והעות'מאנית), י' גורין-רוזן, ת' וינטר, נ' כצנלסון וב' אונונה (כלי זכוכית), ג' ביכובסקי וד"צ אריאל (נומיסמטיקה, התקופה הרומית) ור' קול (נומיסמטיקה, התקופות המאוחרות). עוד סייעו ל' די סגני (חותמות לחם), ב' זאס (אפיגרפיה), ט' אורנן (גליפטיקה), ד' וינשטוב (חרותות על כלי חרס), ב' ברנדל וש' קיסילביץ' (כלי עצם), ר' קלטר (צלמיות תקופת הברזל), ק' ציטרין (ציורי קיר), ל' הורביץ (עצמות בעלי חיים), י' גורן (בדיקות מיקרומורפולוגיות), י' נגר (אנתרופולוגיה פיזית), ג' שטיבל וא' לסטר (כלי מתכת), ד' גיל (גיאולוגיה), א' פלג (פריטים ארכיטקטוניים מהתקופה הרומית). החפירות נערכו בעזרת כ-60 פועלי רשות העתיקות וחברת כוח אדם. שימור ראשוני של השרידים האדריכליים נעשה בידי תחום שימור של רשות העתיקות בראשות ג' איבנובסקי וע' ון-זיידן שגם חקרה את שיטות הבנייה. תודתנו לקרן למורשת הכותל ומנהלה מ' (סולי) אליאב, וכן לח' כנרי, ר' קוצ'מרק, ע' כהן, חברת שוהם גלנור הנדסה בע"מ ומר י' סנדץ', חברת אשמר בע"מ, א' שטקל ור' מרציאנו על הסיוע הטכני הרב בביצוע החפירות. תמונות שטח החפירות המקור:רשות העתיקות קובץ:5568-1.jpg|תרשים אזור החפירות קובץ:2_the_place_of_hafirot.jpg|אתר החפירות על רקע הכותל המערבי קובץ:Hakotel.jpg|אתר החפירות בספטמבר 1967. רחבת הכותל לאחר הסרתה של שכונת המוגרבים, מבט למזרח. צילום: אמנון וקסלר. הסלע הטבעי להלן סיכום ראשוני קצר של הממצאים העיקריים שנחשפו. סדר התיאור הוא מהסלע הטבעי כלפי מעלה, כלומר מהקדום למאוחר. שטח החפירות משתרע על המורדות הצפוניים-מזרחיים של הגבעה המערבית – היא העיר העליונה מימי הבית השני. פני הסלע הטבעיים באזור החפירות נוחתים בחדות מרום הגבעה המערבית (אזור הרובע היהודי בימינו), צפונה-מזרחה לעבר מקום מפגשם של אפיק הנחל הצולב ועמק הטירופיאון. הטופוגרפיה הטבעית הועצמה בפעילות חציבה שראשיתה בשלהי ימי הבית הראשון והמשכה בימי הבית השני. פעילות זו יצרה מצוק סלעי מדורג בגובה כולל של כ-18 מ', הנוחת בתחומי החפירה מרום של כ-740 מ' מעל פני הים בראש מצוק הסלע בחלקו הדרומי-מערבי של שטח החפירות לכ-722 מ', בעומק המחצבות שבחלקו הצפוני-מזרחי של השטח. פני הסלע הטבעי באזור החפירות עוצבו שנית בתקופה הרומית, בעת סלילתו של רחוב עמודים מפואר למרגלות מצוק הסלע. בשלב זה עוצב המצוק כקיר סלע זקוף (כ-10 מ' גובה מרבי) המפריד כיום את בתי הרובע היהודי מרחבת הכותל המערבי. מחצבות לשלב הקדום של פעילות אנושית בתחומי השטח הנחקר שייכים שרידי מחצבות אשר נחשפו לרוחב מדרון הסלע הטבעי. קו המחצבות יצר מדרגת סלע בולטת הנמשכת לאורך קו מזגזג מחלקו הצפוני-מערבי של שטח החפירות דרומה-מזרחה (להלן: התרשים מימין). השרידים כוללים קירות סלע זקופים (4-3 מ' גובה), מדרגות חציבה ותעלות ניתוק. על קירות הסלע ניתן להבחין בסימני חציבה אלכסוניים של אזמלים בעלי חוד אחד. המחצבות, בחלקו הצפוני-מערבי של שטח החפירות, נמצאו מכוסות בעפר שבתוכו שברים רבים של כלי חרס המתוארכים למאות הח'–הו' לפסה"נ. קירות של מבנים מהמאה הז' לפסה"נ, בשלהי ימי הבית הראשון, ניגשים כאן אל קירות הסלע החצובים ולפיכך מועד התקנתן של המחצבות אינו מאוחר למאה הז' לפסה"נ. שלהי ימי הבית הראשון, תקופת הברזל (המאה הז' לפסה"נ) בחלקו הצפוני של שטח החפירה, על מדרגת הסלע התחתונה, נחשפו שרידי מבנים, ביניהם סמטה (התרשים מימין: מסומנים: 9-1). המבנה העיקרי (איורים 3: 6-1, 4) הוא ככל הנראה מטיפוס ארבעת המרחבים, אך אפשר שתוכניתו המלאה כללה חדרים נוספים שלא נשתמרו או לא נחשפו (וקסלר-בדולח ש', גרינהוט צ', און א', קיסילביץ' ש', אונונה ב' תשס"ט. מבנה מרשים משלהי ימי הבית הראשון ברחבת הכותל. בתוך: ד' עמית וג' ד' שטיבל עורכים. חידושים בארכיאולוגיה של ירושלים וסביבותיה, קובץ מחקרים, ב': 43-35). ממערב לו נתגלו קטעי קירות השייכים ככל הנראה למבנה נוסף (להלן האמצע). מהמבנה העיקרי נחשפו חלקית שלושה מרחבים אורכיים ומרחב רוחבי הניצב להם, המחולק לשלושה חללים קטנים. שרידי המבנה מרשימים. קירותיו הושתתו על הסלע הטבעי ונשתמרו לגובה של כ-5 מ' (איור 5). בתוך חדרי המבנה נחשפו רצפות עפר מהודק מעורב בגיר כתוש. שברי הכלים המאוחרים ביותר שנתגלו בתשתית הרצפות ובמילויי העפר תחתיהן מאפשרים לקבוע את מועד הבנייה למאה הז' לפסה"נ. בקירות המרחב המערבי של המבנה (להלן - להלן באמצע), וכן ממערב ומדרום למבנה עצמו נתגלו עדויות לתיקונים ולשינויים קלים שנעשו במבנה במהלך קיומו, ללא שינוי תוכניתו הבסיסית. מפולת אבנים גדולה שנתגלתה על רצפת חדר 2 מעידה על חורבן המבנה באירוע קצר מועד, שניתן ליחסו לחורבן הבית הראשון. עם זאת העדרם של כלים שלמים מתחת לשכבת החורבן מעיד שהמבנה ניטש טרם חורבנו. לאחר החורבן הצטבר מילוי עפר בתוך המבנה שכיסה את המבנה לאחר חורבן הבית הראשון עד לגובה ראשי הקירות. בתוך עפר זה נתגלה ממצא רב משלהי ימי הבית הראשון. מקור המילוי הוא ככל הנראה בסחף מהמורדות העליונים של הגבעה המערבית. לוחות הריצוף של הקרדו הרומי הונחו הישר על ראשי הקירות מימי הבית הראשון, חתמו את המבנה ושימרו אותו עד ימינו. מן הממצאים הבולטים שנתגלו בתוך חדרי המבנה ראוי לציין חמישה חותמות אישיים נושאי שמות עבריים ‏‏‏ Ornan T., Weksler-Bdolah S., Greenhut Z., Sass B. and Goren Y. 2008. Four Hebrew Seals, One Depicting an Assyrian-like Archer, from the Western Wall Plaza Excavations, Jerusalem. Atiqot 60: 115-129 על אחד החותמות חרותה דמות של קשת בסגנון אשורי, בצרוף השם העברי חגב (ראו להלן: הצילום משמאל). חותם אחר נושא את הכתובת 'לנתניהו בן יאש', וחותם נוסף – 'לידעיהו אושא'. עוד נתגלו חותם (או קמע) שעליו עיטור בדגם אוראוס מכונף, חרפושית מצרית, כמה חרותות בכתב עברי קדום, כ-17 ידיות קנקנים נושאות טביעות למלך וטביעות קונצנטריות, כ-450 שברים של צלמיות נשים ובעלי חיים ושברים רבים של כלי חרס מקומיים. יש לציין העדרן של טביעות ורדה על ידיות הקנקנים. תמונות שטח החפירות המקור:רשות העתיקות קובץ:Ime bait rhison.jpg|תרשים שלהי בית ראשון קובץ:4_bat_rishon_est.jpg|בית ראשון - מבט למזרח קובץ:5_4_bat_rishon_west.jpg|בית ראשון - מבט למערב קובץ:6_hotam_parsi.jpg|על אחד החותמות חרותה דמות של קשת בסגנון אשורי, בצרוף השם העברי חגב שלהי ימי הבית השני, התקופה הרומית הקדומה, שלב 1 (המאות הא' לפסה"נ–הא' לסה"נ) לשלב זה שייכים שרידים מעטים, רובם מתקנים חצובים; לא נתגלו שרידי מבנים. בחלק העליון של מצוק הסלע הגבוה נתגלו שרידי אמת מים חצובה בסלע הנוחתת במתינות מדרום צפונה ‏לוקוס 116, כ-11 מ' אורך חשיפה, מפלס חלקה התחתון בגובה 737.90 מ' מעל פני הים; איור 3‏ שהיא קטע מהאמה התחתונה/נמוכה שנחפרה בעבר ‏‏‏ Mazar A. 2002. A Survey of the Aqueducts to Jerusalem. In: D. Amit, J. Patrich and Y. Hirschfeld eds., The Aqueducts of Israel, Journal of Roman Archaeology, Supplementary Series, 46, Portsmouth RI: 210-244; חדשות ארכיאולוגיות 117, חדשות ארכיאולוגיות 118‏ . הדופן המערבית של האמה שרדה לגובה של כ-1.4 מ' ואילו הדופן המזרחית הוסרה במועד מאוחר. בתוך האמה, בדומה לשאר קטעי האמה הידועים, נתגלה צינור חרס שהונח בתוכה בתקופה העות'מאנית. כאמור, זהו קטע מהאמה התחתונה/נמוכה מימי הבית השני אשר הוליכה מים מבריכות שלמה להר הבית. קטע אמה זה הוא השריד הצפוני ביותר המוכר לעת עתה. מקובל לייחס את ראשיתה לימי הבית השני – ככל הנראה לתקופה החשמונאית או ההרודיאנית. נראה שבמועד זה טרם נחצב מצוק הסלע הנוכחי. כ-15 מ' מצפון לשרידי אמת המים, נחשף חלקו העליון של מקווה טהרה קטן, חצוב בסלע ומטויח בטיח הידראולי אפור ‏‏‏לוקוס 2022; איור 3. נשתמרו שש מדרגות חצובות בסלע (יותר מ-0.8 מ' רוחב, כ-0.35 מ' גובה ממוצע, כ-0.5 מ' עומק המדרגה התחתונה), שאחת מהן תוקנה בבנייה. ממזרח למקווה הטהרה ומצפון לו, על מדרגת סלע נמוכה יותר, נתגלו חלקיהם התחתונים של שני מתקנים נוספים חצובים ומטויחים: בור מים פעמוני . לוקוס 6170; איור 3. ומתקן רבוע . לוקוס 5333; איור 3 . ). על דופנות מתקן זה נתגלה טיח הידראולי אפור האופייני למתקנים ולמקוואות טהרה מימי הבית השני. נראה שמתקנים אלו שולבו במקורם בקומת מסד של מבנים מימי הבית השני אשר נבנו על מורדות העיר העליונה ונפגעו בעת סלילת הקרדו המזרחי. בחלקו הצפוני-מזרחי של שטח החפירה, על מדרגת הסלע הנמוכה, בגובה של כ-722.5 מ' מפני הים, נתגלו שרידי מחצבה . מילוי העפר והאבנים שסתם את המחצבה כלל שברים של כלי חרס מימי הבית השני ומהתקופה הרומית, לאחר שנת 70 לסה"נ. נראה לפיכך שזמנה של המחצבה בימי הבית השני, אך לא ניתן לקבוע זאת בוודאות. התקופה הרומית הקדומה, שלב 2 (70–130 לסה"נ) לשלב זה, לאחר חורבן שנת 70, שייך קיר תמך רחב בציר צפון–דרום ( כ-20 מ' אורך, 2.9 מ' רוחב, 3.5 מ' גובה השתמרות מרבית; איור 7) שנחשף בתוואי חלקו הצפוני הבנוי של הסטילובט המזרחי של הקרדו הרומי. מראה הקיר מגושם למדיי. בין אבניו שולבו פריטים ארכיטקטוניים שבורים גדולים בשימוש חוזר, דוגמת אבן סף. יסוד הקיר הושתת על מחצבות מימי הבית השני, ותעלת היסוד שלו חותכת מילויי עפר שהצטברו וסתמו את המחצבות טרם בנייתו. בתוך מילויי עפר ואפר שהצטברו משני עברי הקיר, בעיקר בצדו המזרחי שנחפר עד תומו, נתגלה מכלול עשיר ומגוון של כלי חרס. במכלול כלים רבים הדומים לאלו שנתגלו בבית היוצר של הלגיון העשירי בבנייני האומה (חדשות ארכיאולוגיות ק: 67-63), כלים מקומיים, נרות מיובאים וכלי שולחן נאים. נתגלו גם שברים של מסכות חרס, חותמות לחם צבאיים נושאי שמות (איור 8 להלן ‏‏‏ Di Segni L. and Weksler-Bdolah S. press. Three Military Bread Stamps from the Western Wall Plaza Excavations, Jerusalem. 'Atiqot‏, כלי זכוכית נדירים ומטבעות. הממצאים תוארכו לפרק הזמן שבין שנת 70 לשנת 130 לסה"נ, כלומר לאחר חורבן העיר, טרם ייסודה של איליה קפיטולינה. ניתן לשייך את הממצא העשיר ללגיון העשירי הרומי שחנה בירושלים באותה עת. יש לציין העדר מוחלט של טביעות הלגיון העשירי בממצא. לא ניתן לקבוע אם קיר 804 נבנה מלכתחילה כקיר תמך, לתמיכה במילוי שעליו הושתת רחוב העמודים, או שנבנה למטרה אחרת לפני סלילת הקרדו ושימש מסד לסטילובט המזרחי של הרחוב במועד מאוחר. התקופות הרומית והביזנטית (המאות הב'–הו' לסה"נ) לשלב זה שייכים שרידי רחוב העמודים (הקרדו) המזרחי אשר נחשף בתחומי החפירה למלוא רוחבו, כולל הסטווים והחנויות לאורכו (איורים 7, 9 להלן). שרידי הרחוב נחשפו בעומק של כ-4.5 מ' מתחת למפלס הנוכחי של רחבת הכותל, לאורך של כ-45 מ'. קטע הרחוב שנחשף סלול בתוואי ישר ובשיפוע מתון לאורך ציר המקביל לכותל המערבי של הר הבית ההרודיאני, וכיוונו צפון-צפון-מערב–דרום-דרום-מזרח. גובהו הממוצע בצפון 726.6 מ' מפני הים ובדרום 726.1 מ' מפני הים. רוחבו כ-11 מ' בין שתי שורות עמודים שניצבו ככל הנראה לאורכו (איור 7: A). משני עבריו היו סטווים (כ-5 מ' רוחב; איור 7: D ,B) ומעבר לסטיו המערבי נחצבה במצוק הסלע שורת חנויות (איור 7: C). רוחבם הכולל של הרחוב והסטווים, כולל קירות הסטילובט, מגיע ל-23.5 מ' ‏‏‏ (וקסלר-בדולח ש', און א', אונונה ב', אבישר מ', תשס"ח. הקרדו המזרחי של ירושלים הרומית וגלגוליו המאוחרים לאור החפירות ברחבת הכותל המערבי. בתוך: י' פטריך וד' עמית עורכים. חידושים בארכיאולוגיה של ירושלים וסביבותיה, קובץ מחקרים, א': 84-75). קטעים נוספים של רחוב זה נתגלו בעבר בתוואי רחוב הגיא, מצפון ומדרום לקטע שנחפר כעת (ר' איור 1; Wilson R.E. and Warren R.E. 1871. The Recovery of Jerusalem. London: 281-284; Warren C. and Conder C.R. 1884. The Survey of Western Palestine III: Jerusalem, London: 236; Johns C. N. 1932. Jerusalem: Ancient Street Levels in the Tyropoeon Valley Within the Walls. QDAP 1: 97-100; Johns C. N. 1948. Discoveries in Palestine since 1939-1948. PEQ 80: 81-101; Hamilton R.W. 1932. Street Levels in the Tyropoeon Valley. QDAP 1:105-110; Hamilton R.W. 1933. Street Levels in the Tyropoeon Valley II. QDAP 2:34-40; Barbe H. H. and Deadle T. 2006. Jerusalem - Ohel Yizhaq. In E. Baruch, Z. Greenhut and A. Faust eds. New Studies on Jerusalem 11: 19- 29; חדשות ארכיאולוגיות 119 וכן הס א' ואייזנברג ע' 1977. ירושלים - רחוב הגיא. חדשות ארכיאולוגיות סג-סד: 48; בן-דב מ' 1982. חפירות הר הבית בצל הכתלים ולאור התגליות. ירושלים. עמ' 233-227; בר ד' תשס"ב. מערך רחובותיה הראשיים של אליה קפיטולינה: קרדו ראשי מול קרדו משני. בתוך א' פאוסט וא' ברוך עורכים. חידושים בחקר ירושלים 7: 168-159; ברוך י' ורייך ר' תשס"ד. על אודות הקרדו המזרחי בירושלים הרומית-ביזנטית. בתוך א' ברוך, ע' ליבנר וא' פאוסט עורכים, חידושים בחקר ירושלים 9: 160-147; קלונר ע' ובר נתן ר' תשס"ח. הקרדו המזרחי של אליה קפיטולינה. ארץ ישראל 28 טדי קולק: 205-193; גוטפלד א' תשס"ח. מערך רחובותיה של ירושלים בתקופה הביזאנטית. בתוך: ארץ ישראל 28 טדי קולק: 73-66).‏ הרחוב (איור 7: A) רוצף בלוחות אבן גדולים העשויים אבן גיר קשה בגוון אדמדם אשר הונחו בקפידה רבה בציר אלכסוני לציר הרחוב. פניהם של לוחות הריצוף מוחלקים בדרך כלל ואינם מחורצים. לאורך הרחוב, מפנים לסטווים, נבנו מדרגה אחת או שתיים אשר נועדו לגשר על הפרש הגבהים שבין הרחוב לסטיו. המדרגות בנויות מאבני ריצוף הדומות לאבני הרחוב,אך הן מונחות בציר צפון–דרום, במקביל לכיוון הרחוב. תחת אבני הריצוף של הרחוב ובסטיו המערבי הותקנה מערכת ניקוז מפותחת (איור 7: תעלות h–a) הכוללת תעלה עמוקה במרכז הרחוב ותעלות נוספות המתנקזות אליה. תעלת הניקוז המרכזית (b) המשיכה לפעול עד למאה הכ'. הממצא המאוחר ביותר שנתגלה מתחת לאבני הריצוף של הקרדו הוא מטבע מימי הדריינוס (135-117 לסה"נ). ואולם המילוי שבתוכו המטבע לא היו חתומים באבן ריצוף היות שזו נשדדה בעבר ולכן לא ניתן להסתמך עליו בתיארוך הרחוב. שברי כלי החרס המאוחרים שנמצאו מתחת לאבני הריצוף מתאימים לתאריך זה. הממצא בכללותו מאפשר לפיכך לקבוע את מועד סלילת הרחוב למאה הב' לסה"נ, לכל המאוחר בימי הדריינוס. מן העמודים שעיטרו את הרחוב נותר באתרו עמוד אחד משורת העמודים המערבית. זהו עמוד מונוליתי, המתנשא לגובה של כ-2 מ' מעל בסיסו והוא נתגלה אחוז בתוך אומנה מאוחרת שנבנתה סביבו (איור 10). בסיסים דומים, שברי עמודים נוספים וכן שתי כותרות קורינתיות שמקורן כנראה בעמודים שעיטרו את הרחוב לאורכו, שולבו בשימוש חוזר בקירות המבנה האסלאמי הקדום שנבנה מעל הרחוב (להלן). תחת מפלס הסטיו המערבי (איור 7: B) נתגלו בורות מים חצובים שהיו בשימוש עד למאה הכ'. מתארו של בור 300 רבוע, דופנותיו חצובים בסלע כקירות זקופים ותקרתו עשויה לוחות אבן המונחים על קשתות אבן הבנויות בבנייה יבשה (איור 11). מדרום לו נחצב בתקופה הביזנטית או האומיית בור נוסף (לוקוס 712) ומעל קמרון הגג שלו רוצף הסטיו המערבי בלוחות אבן דקים. בשורת החנויות שנחצבה בסלע לרגלי המצוק (איור 7: C) ממערב לסטיו המערבי ניתן להבחין במתארן של שמונה חנויות, שבע מהן דומות בגודלן (כ-4.5×3.5 מ' גודל החלל הפנימי; איור 7: 10-4) אם כי שלוש מהחנויות (10-8) אוחדו במועד מאוחר לחלל אחד ושחזור גודלן המקורי נעשה על סמך טביעות שנותרו בסלע החצוב. קירות הסלע המפרידים בין החנויות השתמרו לגובה של כ-3.5 מ'. החנות הדרומית (איור 7: 11) ארוכה ורחבה מהאחרות, נשתמרה בה תקרת הסלע. בשתי חנויות (איור 7: 4, 7) נשתמרו חלקית פתחי הכניסה המקוריים, מתארם מלבני ומזוזותיהם ישרות. מעל אחד מפתחי הכניסה נשתמר שקע מלבני – תשליל של אבן המשקוף שלא נשתמרה ומעליו בנויה קשת מקלה. חלק מהחנויות היו קשורות ביניהן בפתחים רבועים שנחצבו בקירות המשותפים, ייתכן שנוספו בתקופות מאוחרות. בחלק הצפוני של שורת החנויות המערבית הותקנה רחבה מרוצפת (איור 7: 3) מעל ראשו של בור מים קדום (לוקוס 6170) שנפגע בעת הנמכת פני הסלע. תקרת הבור עשויה לוחות אבן גיר, דומים ללוחות ריצוף הרחוב, שהונחו על מערכת של קשתות בדומה לבור 300 שבסטיו המערבי. ממערב לשורת החנויות ובמפלס גבוה יותר נחשפה חלקית שורה נוספת של תאים חצובים דומים (איור 7: 1, 2). התאים המדורגים משקפים את הטופוגרפיה הטבעית במדרון הצפוני-מזרחי של הגבעה המערבית. הסטיו המזרחי (איור 7: D) תחום בחלקו הדרומי של הרחוב בקירות סלע חצובים במזרח ובמערב (W457 ,W424) ואילו בצפון הושתת הסטילובט המזרחי של הרחוב על קיר 804 הרחב (לעיל). נוסף על אלה תחום הסטיו המזרחי בשני רחובות הניצבים לקרדו, צפוני (לוקוס 8020; איור 7: E) ודרומי (לוקוס 4108; איור 7: F) שהובילו מהקרדו מזרחה לעבר הר הבית ומרוחקים כ-28 מ' זה מזה. הרחוב הצפוני (E) נחשף חלקית ורוחבו הכללי שוחזר בהתאמה לרוחב הרחוב הדרומי, אם כי אין בכך ודאות. הוא מרוצף לוחות אבן מלבניים עבים דומים ללוחות ריצוף הקרדו ומפלסו גבוה בכ-0.2 מ' ממפלס הקרדו. הרחוב הדרומי (F) רוצף לוחות אבן גיר גדולים, חלקם בשימוש חוזר. מפלסו נמוך ממפלס הקרדו ויורדות אליו ארבע מדרגות אבן רחבות. לוחות הריצוף בשני הרחובות הונחו בניצב לכיוון הרחובות ובמקביל לציר הקרדו (כלומר צפון–דרום) ולא באלכסון כריצוף הקרדו עצמו. בפינת הקרדו והרחוב הדרומי שולב בסיס גדול של עמוד לב (איור 12), הנראה כחלק ממבנה כניסה מונומנטלי, אולי בית שער (פרופילון) של מבנה ציבורי גדול שניצב כנראה ממזרח לרחוב. בשטח הסטיו נשתמר ריצוף פסיפס לבן מעוטר במעוינים ופרחים ובתשתיתו נתגלה מטמון מטבעות מהתקופה הביזנטית (ימי הקיסר יוסטיניינוס). ריצוף הסטיו מהתקופה הרומית לא נשתמר. השרידים שנחשפו מעידים על עיצובו המונומנטלי של רחוב העמודים במאה הב', ועל ריצופו בלוחות אבן גדולים אשר הונחו בציר אלכסוני לציר הרחוב בתקופה זו. עם זאת אין ודאות שהרחוב בשלמותו, על כל מרכיביו: עמודים, סטווים והחנויות שלאורכו, הושלמו בעת הסלילה. ייתכן שהשלמת הרחוב על עמודיו, כפי שתואר במפת מדבא נעשתה בתקופה מאוחרת. קובץ:7_il_kardo.jpg| איור 7:מפת האתר - במרכז הקארדו קובץ:8_hotam_zvai.jpg|איור 8:חותם צבאי קובץ:9_kardo_from_eat_ti_west.jpg|איור 9: הקרדו - מבט לדרום-מערב קובץ:5568-10.jpg|איור 10 : עמוד מונוליתי בקרדו אחוז באומנה מאוחרת, מבט לדרום-מזרח. קובץ:5568-11.jpg| איור 11: בור קשתות קובץ:5568-12.jpg|איור 12 : בסיס עמוד הלב בפינת רחובות הקרדו והרחוב הדרומי (לוקוס 4108), מבט לצפון. התקופה האיסלמית במאה ה-8 חדל של רחוב העמודים לפעול במתכונתו הרומית המונומנטלית. אמנם הרחוב המשיך לשמש במפלסו המקורי, נמשך השימוש בריצוף לוחות האבן, ואולם רוחבו צומצם למחציתו המזרחית בלבד, כ-4.7 מ'. צמצום רוחב הרחוב נעשה בעת בנייתו של מבנה גדול (כ-30 מ' אורך, 18 מ' רוחב ששטחו כלל את המחצית המערבית של הרחוב הרומי, את הסטיו המערבי ואת שורת החנויות. תוכנית המבנה כללה חדרים סביב חצר מרכזית בחלקו הצפוני וחצר רבועה בחלקו הדרומי. קירות המבנה נבנו מנדבכים מסודרים של אבנים מלבניות המסודרות זו בצד זו במנח פתין. זעזוע חזק גרם לנדבכי הקירות לנוע אופקית זה לעומת זה, בניצב לכיוון הקירות. ייתכן שתנועה זו נגרמה בשל רעידת אדמה שפקדה את האזור. אם כך, ניתן אולי לייחס עדויות אלו לאחת מרעידות האדמה שזעזעו את ירושלים במאה ה-8 או בראשית המאה ה-9. במאות ה-8 וה-9 מפלס הרחוב גבה בסנטימטרים ספורים, ככל הנראה ממילוי שהצטבר על רצפות האבן ולא מהגבהה מכוונת. הרחוב שב לשמש ציר תנועה עירוני ציבורי, אם כי רוחבו צומצם לכ-4 מ' בשל בניית מבנה ממזרח לרחוב. המבנה שממערב לרחוב התפתח למערכת של אולמות מאורכים שלכל אחד מהם כניסה נפרדת מהרחוב. האולמות קשורים לשורת החנויות החצובות בסלע, ששולבה בחלקו המערבי של המבנה. המבנה מתאפיין בעיבוי הקירות ותוספת אומנות רבועות לאורכם, אשר נועדו לחזק את הקירות וכן לתמוך בקמרונות הגג, אולי שוק. או מעט אחר כך תעלת מים בציר צפון–דרום. לוחות אבן גדולים הזהים לאבני המדרגות של הרחוב היו אבני כיסוי של תעלת המים. בחנות אחת התגלה ריצוף מיוחד העשוי שילוב של אבני פסיפס, שברי לוחות שיש ושברי חרסים גדולים. באולמות אחרים נבנו מתקנים מטויחים, עגולים, מעין בריכות רדודות, ששימושם אינו ידוע. בהמשך נמצא הרס של 'מבנה החנויות' שממזרח לרחוב.כן נמצא מפולת של אבני בנייה מסותתות. על סמך כלי החרס והמטבעות בשכבת החורבן נראה כי חורבן המבנים התרחש במאה הט' לסה"נ לכל המאוחר. שתי רעידות אדמה קשות פגעו בירושלים במאה ה-9: בשנים 808 ו-859 לסה"נ. ייתכן שרעידת האדמה השנייה הרסה את המבנים. במאות ה-10 וה-11 הצטברו מילויי עפר לגובה רב, הם משקפים ככל הנראה תקופה של הזנחה שבמהלכה הצטברה שכבת עפר עבה מעל המבנים העבאסיים. בתוך מילויי העפר נתגלו שרידי מוקדים (טבונים) ולידם ריכוזי כלים שבורים המעידים על פעילות אנושית. מאופי הפעילות נראה כי בשלב זה היה האזור בשולי העיר. דומה שתוואי הרחוב המשיך להיות בשימוש גם בתקופה זו. במאה ה-13 נבנו משני צידי הרחוב מבנים גדולים אשר המשיכו לשמש בשינויים קלים עד המאה הכ'. בחלקו הצפוני היה מבנה גדול בן שתי קומות ששילב את שורת החנויות החצובות בסלע. חדר אחד נמצא יוצא דופן ברמת השתמרותו. מפנים לקירות החדר הותקנו מתקנים דמויי ספסלים נמוכים ומטויחים שצורתם האות ח'. קירות החדר והספסלים עוטרו בציורי קיר (פרסקאות) בצבעי אדום ולבן. דגמי הציורים דומים מאוד לדגמים מוכרים של עיטור בתשליבי אבנים בגווני אדום, שחור ולבן (אבלק) שנפוץ בחזיתות מבנים ציבוריים ממלוכיים כגון מדרסות (איור 17). ציורי קיר בסגנון זה נחשפים כאן לראשונה בירושלים. מדרום למבנה השתרעה חצר פנימית רבועה מוקפת חדרים. בתוך החצר נשתמרו חלקית קטעי רצפת טיח ורצפת פסיפס. ממערב לחצר, בינה לבין מצוק הסלע, נבנתה מערכת קמרונות צולבים שנשאו קומה עליונה. ממזרח לרחוב נחשף מבנה ציבורי גדול שרק חלק ממנו נחשף בתחומי החפירה והמשכו משתרע ככל הנראה מזרחה. במבנה היה הוא קבר ארגז יחיד ' שנמצא חתום בלוחות אבן ומעליהם גל אבנים בנוי שבלט מעל מפלס הרצפה. בתא הקבורה נמצא שלד אדם בוגר ממין זכר מונח אפרקדן על גבו בציר מזרח–מערב, ראשו במערב פונה דרומה. מנח הנקבר אופייני לקבורה מוסלמית. מיקום הקבר נשמר והודגש גם בתקופות המאוחרות, כשהמבנה המשיך להתפתח ומפלסו גבה. במאות ה-14 וה-15 הרחוב המשיך להתקיים כדרך עפר ללא שינוי באופיו או ברוחבו. בתוך האולם הצפוני של המבנה המערבי הותקנה מאפייה ובה תנור לחם עגול והותקנה כניסה פרטית מהרחוב לתוך 'אולם המאפייה. בקירות האולם שולבו בשימוש חוזר אבנים נושאות כתובות חרותות בכתב יהודי מרובע, ככל הנראה אבני מצבות (ראו צילום מימין). בתוך קומות המסד של המבנים שממערב לרחוב הותקנו בשלב זה מגוון מתקנים שלעתים פגעו ברצפות ובקירות המבנה והם מעידים על הסבתה של קומת המסד של המבנה העיקרי לשימוש תעשייתי: נבנו מתקנים עגולים מטויחים (1.0-0.5 מ' קוטר פנימי, כ-1 מ' עומק). מתקנים דומים נבנו גם במבנה שממזרח לרחוב ומעט מאוחר יותר גם בשטח הפתוח מצפון למבנה. בשל צורתם הדומה לבריכות השרייה המשמשות בתהליך עיבוד עורות וצביעתם הוצע בעבר שמתקנים אלו קשורים בתעשיית הבורסקאות. נמצא מצבור גיר כתוש (סיד לבן) על הרצפה, אף הוא חיוני בתהליך עיבוד העור. עם זאת קשה להניח שתעשיית בורסקאות התקיימה בתוך העיר סמוך למבני מגורים או ממש בתוכם. משלהי התקופה האסלאמית המאוחרת/ראשית התקופה העות'מאנית, המאות ה-9 וה-10 התגלה מבנה דמוי מגדל שפינותיו עוצבו בקפידה. סביב מגדל זה נבנה גרם מדרגות בצורת האות ר' שהוביל מהרחוב מטה לתוך האולם. זמן קצר לאחר מכן נתגלו עדויות לפגיעה חמורה בכמה מבנים. קמרון הגג של אולם קרס ונותר על רצפת האולם חתום תחת מילויי עפר שהצטברו מעליו. בשלב זה ככל הנראה, ניתקו גושי סלע גדולים מחלקו העליון של מצוק הסלע החצוב ונפלו מטה, על מפלס רצפת החדר שלמרגלות המצוק. תקרת הסלע של חדר שנחצב לראשונה בתקופה הרומית זועזעה ונסדקה. במקורות נזכרת רעידת אדמה שפגעה בירושלים ובהר הבית בשנת 1540 לסה"נ וייתכן שהמפולות הן תוצאה של אירוע זה. התקופה העות'מאנית המאוחרת עד 1967 במהלך התקופה העות'מאנית נשמר רוחב הרחוב (2.5 –3.0 מ') ומפלסו במאה הכ' הוא 730.35–730.50 מ' מפני הים – כ-4 מ' מעל מפלסו הרומי המקורי . לאורך צדו המערבי של הרחוב המשיכו להתקיים תאי החנויות ומבנים מהשלב הקודם. אך כמעט ולא נעשה שימוש בקומת המסד שלהם. מדרום הותקנה מאפייה.ממערב לאולם הותקן תנור עגול לאפיית לחם. תנור המאפייה נשתמר במלואו. בקיר הדרומי של אולם זה שולבה גומחה שמתארה חצי עגול וריצופה שתי אבני קרדו בשימוש חוזר וייתכן ששימשה מחראב והאולם שימש לתפילה. בשלהי המאה הי"ט או במאה הכ' רוצף הרחוב באבנים קטנות. רוחב הרחוב היה כ-2.5–3.0 מ' ומפלסו כ-730.5 מ' מפני הים. במרכז הרחוב תחת ריצופו נתגלה צינור ניקוז עשוי חרס. ממערב לרחוב, מעל אולם הרוס נבנה במחצית הראשונה של המאה הכ' מבנה חדש ששרד חלקית. קירות המבנה בנויים בטון וחדריו רוצפו אריחים מעוטרים . הערות שוליים קטגוריה:אתר ארכאולוגי קטגוריה:הכותל המערבי